


Sacred

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Ka Iwi Kapu, M/M, ep. 2.07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are sacred and should not be messed with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was inevitable. Sorry. Had to be done... *G*

Steve didn't try to hide his laughter as he walked away from Danny. Not that he was particularly happy about driving around in the Camaro with a broken windshield for a couple of days, but it wasn't as if they had to pay for it themselves. And it would serve as a reminder to Danny not to take sacred things so lightly, even if he didn't find them particularly sacred.

Speaking of which...he spotted Lori supervising evidence tagging, and veered to his left to join her. "Hey," he said, "find anything interesting?"

"Don't know yet," she said as the techs took the last of the bags away to the van, leaving them alone. "Looks like the camera is probably our best lead."

He nodded, looking around. "Listen," he said, his voice low, keeping his eyes out for anyone who might interrupt, "about earlier--"

"Oh for crying out loud, what difference does it make what my costume was?"

"Not that," he said, still watching the crowd, but her outburst didn't seem to have attracted attention, "I'm talking about 'Danno.'"

"Danno? What? You mean his nickname?"

"It's not a nickname. Well it is, but--" he sniffed, scrubbing his hand across his face. "He doesn't like it."

"You call him that all the time."

Steve took a deep breath, still scanning the scene. "Right. _I_ call him that. And Grace calls him that."

"I didn't realize it was a big deal," she huffed. "Besides, he was harassing me about my costume--it serves him right."

"I'm not saying don't harass him," Steve said, meeting her eyes without blinking. "I'm saying not _that_." He held her gaze for a long moment. "Are we clear?"

She blinked a few times and took half a step back. "We're clear," she said. "I'm gonna, um, go--" she turned and hurried off to the van without a backwards glance.

He looked around again and spotted Danny still mourning the loss of his windshield and went back to remind him of all the ways it was his own fault.

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
